marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marie-Ange Colbert (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Tarot | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 7" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = French | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Lyons, France | Creators = Chris Claremont; Sal Buscema | First = New Mutants #16 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Marie-Ange Colbert was born in Lyons, France. Hellions Tarot became a member of the original Hellions. Unlike some of the more mean-spirited Hellions (namely Empath, and Roulette), Tarot was generally good-natured. It was revealed by Mirage's psychic abilities that Tarot was in fact in love with one of the New Mutants, probably Cypher or Sunspot. She was ostensibly killed by Sentinels under the command of Trevor Fitzroy. Tarot reappeared later as a member of the second Hellions team. It appeared her resurrection was somehow bound to King Bedlam, though this was never fully explained. M-Day and Necrosha On M-Day she lost her mutant powers along with King Bedlam. Tarot then died again at some point after the Decimation. Her death was short-lived as she, along with all of the other deceased Hellions, was resurrected by Selene and Eli Bard using the Transmode Virus. She was able to use her powers on that occasion, although other depowered mutants resurrected by Eli Bard could not. She and Hellions launched an attack on the X-Men, but they were all killed by the New Mutants. Return She returned years later under unknown circumstances and battled Spider-Man and Deadpool in Las Vegas, Nevada. | Powers = Pre-resurrection Precognition: Tarot is able to foresee the events of her own future or the or the futures of other people, due to a combination of her mutant powers and the use of her tarot cards. Postcognition: Tarot was also able to see past events with the combined use of her mutant powers and her tarot cards. Psionic Will-Based Constructs: Tarot could materialize and animate tangible images of the 2-D avatars/images on her tarot cards. Once materialized they were completely under her mental control and could do her bidding. The images were able to enter battle for her, protect her, or even aid her in flight. They were not invincible but actually Energy/Will based constructs. If hit with enough force whether physical or psionic they would disperse. Flight: Through use of her animate tarot cards she would grant flight. This was done by standing atop any of her flying cards and she would be lifted into the air. Post-resurrection When Tarot re-emerged from her apparent resurrection she could use her mutant powers more finely. More in tune with her powers she was now able to assume the traits of the images on her tarot cards. Giving her a number of increased attributes of the card she was currently using. Her abilities were only increased when the cards were in use. Metamorphic/ Power Mimicry: Tarot could physically assume the strengths and characteristics of the avatars on her tarot cards. In effect allowing her to become more effective in physical combat. Additionally she could wield the weapons and armor that her tarot cards were equipped with. Each skill was dependent on the card that she was using at the time. *'Death Touch': The death card could potentially have a death touch and as a result she would too. *'Flight': Previously she could ride her tarot cards once animated, it's assumed she could flight if the appropriate card was selected and she mimicked the power. *'Superhuman Durability': Tarot was durable. *'Superhuman Speed': Capable of moving and running faster than the finest athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Tarot can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue impairs her. *'Superhuman Strength': Tarot had increased levels of strength although to what level was never measured. | Abilities = Tarot is skilled and received training in the use of the mystical tarot cards. As such she has finely tune this skill to a pin-point accuracy. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Tarot constantly keeps a deck of tarot cards with her, usually the deck her grandmother gave to her. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The full details of Tarot's living and dying were not disclosed. During her time with the second Hellions, it was implied that Tarot survived Fitzroy's assault due to King Bedlam's brain wave abilities, and a link he previously established with her. It was further implied that Tarot now lived or died at the whim of King Bedlam. * If true, this would explain Tarot's behind-the-scenes death after the Decimation. She and King Bedlam both lost their powers on M-Day, so if Bedlam's power was keeping her alive, then Tarot would have perished when he was decimated. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Tarot_(comics) | Links = }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Repowered Mutants Category:Precogs Category:Psychometry Category:Summoning Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Repowered Mutants by Unknown Source Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Flight